Angel Paws
by Grizzy
Summary: A new way to look at an old cat.
1. The New Arrival

**Title: Angel Paws**

**Author: Grizzy**

**Summary: A new way to look at an old cat.**

**Author's Note: My first fanfic. I wrote it seven years ago and have decided to pick it back up.  
**

**---  
**

**The New Arrival  
**

It was another fun filled Jellicle Ball. There was dancing and songs. It couldn't have been a better night, Munkustrap thought to himself as he walked home. There was no better of a choice to go to the Heaviside Layer then Gus. Not only was Gus old and his paws shook, but he was also going blind.

One thing was out of place. Munkustrap just couldn't understand why Macavity did not show up. Every time there is a Jellicle Ball Macavity shows up and does all kinds of bad deeds. One year he even kidnapped Old Deuteronomy. That was a mess. Munkustrap was ready to be home and to take a nice long nap. Even if it was a great night keeping an eye on all the kittens could ware any cat out. The young cats where into everything. He was looking forward to having a nice quiet day at home now.

As Munkustrap reached the backdoor he smelled a strange unknown cat. He started to paw and meow at the back door. To his surprises the smell was coming from his home. Mrs. Faraday scratched him on the head as she let him in. Then she picked Munkustrap up. "I have a surprise for you" she said with an uplifted voice. Munkustrap hoped it wasn't another new collar. His collar just got broken in the way he liked it. She put him down on the floor. Right in front of him was a big box. He felt his hair stand up on his back. The strange cat smell was very strong now. Mrs. Faraday picked up a calico kitten and set if right in front of him. All night putting up with kittens and now having one in his own home! Munkustrap did not like this one little bit. His fur raised and he hissed. "Bad Kitty!!" Mrs. Faraday scolded him. The kitten jumped back into the box. Munkustrap ran to the bedroom and hid underneath the bed. She had never scolded him before. This was his home…how could she, he thought to himself.

After a few minutes under the bed he heard Mrs. Faraday calling him. "Here kitty…kitty…kitty! Here kitty…kitty…kitty" When he reached the kitchen where his owner was calling from he stopped. There was the kitten. Lapping up milk from his dish. She had on paw in the dish and milk all over her whiskers. What a mess he thought. As he looked at her something started to come over him. She was cute and just a baby too. He slowly walked over to her. She froze. Was he going to hiss at her…maybe bat at her? Munkustrap leaned over and sniffed at her then he started to lick the milk off her face. "Good Kitty" Mrs. Faraday said to Munkustrap. As Munkustrap licked her face she begin to purr. The more he licked the more she purred. Munkustrap began to realize he liked this little one. He said to her, "Do you have a name?" In a little kitten voice she said "Angel Paw"

After about two week Mrs. Faraday was ready to let Munkustrap and Angel Paws out. It would be her first time outside in this new place. She was so excited to see what was out there. Munkustrap was just ready to get out of the house. Munkustrap said "Stay close to me…I don't want you to get lost or in trouble." She just looked up at him with a smile on her face. He took her out to the back fence. There were tall flowers growing there. Lots of bugs and butterflies buzzing around them. The sun was warm on their backs.

As Angel Paw was looking around she saw another cat. It was an all white cat. Angel Paws ran and hide behind Munkustrap. In a very soft voice she said, "Who…who is that?" By the time the words left her lips the white cat was standing in front of them both. It was Victoria. "Munkustrap! You have a kitten with you" She said in she sweet voice. Munkustrap looked back at the kitten then looked at Victoria. "Yeap! She came here about 2 weeks ago." Then Munkustrap took his paw and pushed Angel Paws out in front of him. "This is Vic…" Munkustrap started to say when he heard another voice coming from behind him. "Awwwwwwwww is Munkustrap a daddy now???" The voice said. Munkustrap turned and there was Rum Tum Tugger with a grin on his face. Munkustrap just rolled his eyes at Rum Tum Tugger. Then turn back to Victoria. "This is Angel Paw." He said with a bit of pride in his voice. Victoria looked into Angel Paw's eye and with a sweet smile only Victoria could do said "Hello". Angel Paw smiled really big and walked over to Victoria. Their noses touched.

As Angel Paw was playing with Victoria other cats showed up. They where Alonzo, Demeter, Jennyanydot, and Skimbleshanks. Munkustrap knew something was up for some many cats to be there visiting him. Munkustrap walked up to them and said "So what brings all of you around on this fine day?" Jennyanydot stepped up to him and looking at the new kitten, then says "I think she is why we are here…Macavity has been hang around here a lot." Munkustrap could feel the hair on his back begin to stand to the thought of Macavity. Jennyanydot continue "I think he has his eyes on your new little guess." Munkustrap looks at Jennyanydot and says with a very strong voice, "He will have to go through me first!" Then he added, "She is not a guess, she here to stay." Jennyanydot got a smile to her face and looked sweetly at Munkustrap and then at Angel Paw. Skimbleshanks then stepped in and said "Old Deuteronomy is going to be at the junkyard tonight…you should bring her and see what he thinks of her." Munkustrap nodded.

Later that night Munkustrap took Angel Paw out to the junkyard. She was so excided to meet the other cats of the neighborhood. But when she got there and saw Old Deuteronomy she froze. She didn't know what to do! Munkustrap could smell her fear. He purred softly to her and said "go on" She slowly walked towards Old Deuteronomy. When she saw him smile at her all her fear melted away. After meeting him she sat down at his feet. Munkustrap whispered to her, "go ahead and play…I want to talk with Old Deuteronomy" Angel Paw smiled, looked around and seeing Victoria ran off to play. Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy and with a concern in his voice says "Macavity been around, some cats here thinks he wants Angel Paw." Old Deuteronomy took a deep breath. "It is not like him to kidnap a kitten, even for him that is going to far." He said and then added "he just checking things out and then will leave you and her alone…but just incase keep an eye out for him" Munkustrap nodded. Then Munkustrap said, "What do you think of her?" "Oh! She is a Jellicle all right!" Old Deuteronomy said with a smile.


	2. Angel Paw's Beginning

**Angel Paw's Beginning**

As the nights grow longer and the days got colder, winter was setting in. For the next few months would be spent inside mostly. In the spring would be another Jellicle Ball. But for now it was cold and rainy. The little kitten was growing into a fine young queen. Munkustrap felt closer to her then anyone, except Old Deuteronomy. And they shared everything…almost. On some wet winter nights Angel Paw would look out the window with a look that made Munkustrap think she was somewhere else. Many times sadness would come over her. Other times it was like she was searching for something or someone. Munkustrap would sometimes join her…if she were sad he would purr to her. This would bring a smile to her face. But he never asked what was on her mind. He didn't know if he should.

On one of these long wet nights Angel paw was at her favorite window looking out. Munkustrap decided it was time to ask her what was one her mind. He jumped up into the window. "Angel Paw…what are you thinking about?" He said in a soft voice. She looked at him and said, "I am thinking of my daddy." Munkustrap looked out the window too. Then he said "Would you like to tell me about him?" Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Yes I would love to tell you about him!"

----

Angel paw was born in a shed. Her mom was an old quiet queen. Her father was an ally cat. There was only her in the litter. Even thou she was as poor as cats come she never knew it. There was always lot of love.

The first memories was being held in her father's strong large arms. He would tickle her tummy and she would laugh and giggle. He would kiss her little hands and feet and would say she had angel paws. This is where the name came from. With him around looking over her she was not scared of anything. She was his only kitten. Anytime she would wake up he would be there looking out for her. He would be the last thing she would see when sleep took over.

The first time Angel Paw was out and about her farther was right beside her. The grass rubbed across her little tiny potbelly. The grass was as tall and even taller then her. There was so much too see. As she went running to see all she could, her farther would grab her by the scruff of the neck and bring her back. He would tell her not to go to far at first. She was not afraid…her daddy was there.

Some hot days she would sit on a rock. Angel Paw's father would go about catching little butterflies and grasshoppers. He would bring then over to her. Then he would let them go right in front of her. She would leap into the air and try to catch them. Sometimes if the grasshopper would not leap Angel Paw's father would paw it around until it did jump. She did catch some and sometimes they got away. It was one of the most favorite games she played. Angel Paw's father would say that someday she would be a great mouser.

One evening she catch the smell of a mouse. Very carefully she followed the smell. So carefully she stocked it. Just before she was going to pounce the mouse turned around and squeaked at her. Angel Paw's eyes opened wide. It scared her some bad she could not move. The mouse had a look on its face as if it was going to jump on her. Before she could even yell out for her daddy, the mouse's eyes got real big. It was then she realized her father, faster then lighting, was standing right behind her. The mouse now had a look of fear on its face. He let out one meow and the mouse ran, squeaking all the way home. She knew she was always safe with him around.

On some clear nights Angel Paw would snuggle up into his warm fur and watch the stars. Her father would tell her stories about the stars and moon. She would fell so safe with him.

One morning her father held her close. He said with a great deal of sadness in his voice, "Today you must go away! The people that own this shed have found you a new home." Angel Paw started to cry. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you!" He looked at her and said, "Listen! Your mother is going to a new home tonight, far away. And you are old enough at to be in a home of your own!" Angel Paw just cried and said over and over "I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" Her daddy held her face and told her to listen to him! "You are my only kitten! I am a stray! I have no home! I live by eating out of trashcans, and what I can catch! This is not a life for a cat. This life I do not want for you. I want you to have a home!" Then he added, "I will find you someday! And I will watch over you!" Angel Paw nodded. She spent the rest of the night and morning crying to him. He rocked her in his strong arms. Then some man came and put her in a box. As she was being put in a car she could see her father. He said out loud "If it is the last thing I do I will see you again!"

----

Munkustrap could see her eyes light up as she talked about him. She said, "Do you think I will see him again?" "I don't know" Munkustrap relied. "He sounds like a fine good cat and I hope someday I could meet him." Munkustrap added. She smiled and nodded. Then he looked at her "What was his name?" Angel Paw looked down and then answered. "I don't know…I called him daddy." Munkustrap smiled and lightly laugh to himself. "You know the more time that goes by the harder it is to remember what he looks like." She said sadly. Munkustrap smiled and replied, "You will know him by his smell first, and that is how it usually happens." The rest of the night she talked about him and Munkustrap listened. As she talked he thought what a fine tomcat Angel Paw's father most be.


	3. The Best Through Her Eyes

**The Best Through Her Eyes**

It was spring and just a few days before the Jellicle Ball. Munkustrap was sitting on the back porch. Taking in the sun when suddenly Mungojerrie appeared from over the fence. "Munkustrap! You need to come quick!" Mungojerrie yelled. Munkustrap looked inside and saw Angel Paw was fast asleep. So he went. There at a street close to the junkyard was Rumpelteazer, Mistoffelees, Pouncival, and Jellylorum. They where looking into the junkyard. Munkustrap could see the fear and concern they had on their faces. He joined them. "What is going here?" he said with a strong voice. The others looked at Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees turned to Munkustrap. "A short while ago I saw Macavity. He was running to the other side of the street." Mistoffelees said. Then he said with a pain in his voice, "I saw him get hit by a car" Munkustrap's eyes grow big. "Where is he now!?!" He order. Jellylorum jumped in then. "We can't find him!" No cat wants or likes to know a car has hit a cat. Munkustrap looked around for a minute and said to the rest. "Macavity loved no one…he lived for himself only. He lived alone and now he will dies alone. There is nothing we can do." They looked at him and knew it was the way it was for Macavity. Then Munkustrap added, "If anyone finds him let me know." Munkustrap headed back home.

It was now the night of the Jellicle Ball. Angel Paw could not wait. By now she was a young fine queen. At noon she wanted to go, but Munkustrap would say "Not Yet." Finally it was dark and they headed out.

At the junkyard she saw many cats that she had already met. Angel Paw whisper to Munkustrap "Do you think my daddy will show up?" Munkustrap smiled and replied, "I don't know…I don't even know how far you came from. Just keep an eye out." Angel Paw went off and started to play with the other cats and kittens. By this time all had heard about her father. All knew he was a great and loving cat. Angel Paw even danced with Rum Tum Tugger…well that is until Munkustrap put his foot down. They sang about triumphs they had this year. Even Angel Paw had a song. To no ones surprise it was about her daddy. At one point it started to cloud up. Thought it might be over for the night, but clouds went by without dropping any water. Jennyanydot tried to show the young queens some manners, but Rum Tum Tugger was there not helping at all!

Some of the night was filled with talk. What happened to Macavity? Some say it was just one of his tricks and he will be here to cause trouble. Other would say he died and that was the last of him. There where some who thought they saw him fighting for food with some rats. No one knew for sure what had happened to him. He didn't show up last year and they hope he would not show up this year.

"Now Old Deuteronomy just before dawn, through a silence you feel you cut with a knife, announces the cat who can be reborn" Munkustrap was announcing, but he stopped. Munkustrap saw a shadow coming into the junkyard. Old Deuteronomy who was smiling at this time stopped. He looked up and as he did Skimbleshanks started to turn around smelling the air. Soon all the cats turned around. The smell was unmistakable. It was Macavity. Here a very broken up Macavity join into the junkyard. Some cats could not look at the mess of a cat he was now. Others could not believe he would dare show himself at the Ball. The cats sat away from Macavity with their backs to him. Angel Paw was sitting next to Munkustrap with her back to Macavity. Old Deuteronomy waited for Macavity to speak, but he did not. Instead he was searching with his eyes. Macavity laid on the ground, and with one arm held himself up. He was dying.

At this time Angel Paw started to sniff the air. Slowly stood up. Munkustrap looked at her oddly. She turned around and smelled the air again. Then a glow came over her face. She began to smile. Angel Paw walked slowly towards Macavity. Munkustrap tried to hold her back, but she pulled forward. She got on her knees and looked into Macavity's eyes. A big warm smile came over her. By this time the other cats where turned around watching. "Daddy?" She said softly. Macavity slowly looked into her eyes. He smiled at her. He put an arm around her and said, "See…I told you I would see you again" All the other cats could not believe their ears. This is Angel Paw's father. The strong loving father she so loved and missed. Slowly they began to see him in a different light. There was something they had never seen that Macavity held inside himself.

Then Angel Paw tried to lift Macavity to his feet. As he struggled to stand Macavity suddenly felt a strong arm take hold of him. It was Munkustrap helping him to his feet. All these years of fight meant nothing now. Macavity was a little surprised by Munkustrap. The next thing he knew Alonzo was smiling and helping him. One by one the cats helped him stand and walk with Angel Paw by his side. Before Macavity knew it he was in front of Old Deuteronomy. Old Deuteronomy looked into his eyes and smiled. It was then it hit Macavity. The cats…ALL the cats where choosing him for the Heaviside Layer. Old Deuteronomy bowed to him, then put a arm around Macavity and started to walk him to the Heaviside Layer walk way. He was going to be reborn. A chance for a better life. But his kitten! What about his little Angel Paw. Macavity turned around to see Munkustrap standing by her. He was strong and a good tomcat. No better cat could protect her throw life. He could leave knowing she would be safe. Angel Paw leaned up to her father and touch nose to nose. "Bye bye daddy" she said in a soft voice. He kissed her and left for the Heaviside Layer.

Through her eyes they had seen something none of them would ever believe. Through her eyes they saw the best of Macavity.


End file.
